yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Shepherd's Bush railway station
0.003 | railexits0809 = 0.247 | railexits0910 = 1.015 | railexits1011 = 2.241 | railexits1112 = 3.150 | railexits1213 = 3.818 | railcode = SPB | starting = October 2008 | access = yes | access_note = TFL: Standard Tube MapNational Rail Enquiries: Station facilities for Shepherd's Bush (SPB) Accessed 23 July 2010] | interchange = Shepherd's Bush LU | latitude = 51.505128 | longitude = -0.217561 | dft_category = D }} Shepherd's Bush station is a railway station located in the district of Shepherd's Bush in west London, England, UK. It opened in 2008 on the West London Line and is served by London Overground and Southern rail services. It lies within Travelcard Zone 2. A number of stations in the area both past and present have borne the name Shepherd's Bush; today the National Rail station shares its name with the adjacent Central line , with which it shares a surface-level interchange. An entirely separate London Underground station, on the Circle line and Hammersmith & City line is located approximately away. Until 2008, it too was called Shepherd's Bush until it was renamed Shepherd's Bush Market to avoid confusion. History ]] Previously a station existed almost on the same site as the present Shepherd's Bush station. Uxbridge Road station was opened in 1869 by London & North Western Railway and the Great Western Railway on the Middle Circle route. In 1905 the line became branch of the Metropolitan Railway, and later London Underground's Metropolitan line. Uxbridge Road was closed in 1940 after the line was bombed several times during the Blitz. In 2005, construction began on a major redevelopment project in the White City area, including the large-scale Westfield Shopping Centre, developed by the Westfield Group. Shepherd's Bush station was designed and funded by the Westfield Group as part of a Section 106 redevelopment contribution, and construction was project-managed by Capita Symonds; this project also included the provision of an integrated bus interchange and the reconstruction of the London Underground Central line station. Building work on the West London Line station began in early 2006 and it was due to open in summer 2007. Although largely completed on time, the station was unable to open due to the northbound platform being too narrow to comply with railway safety regulations, based on the anticipated number of passengers using the station. Following remedial reconstruction work on the platform, the station finally opened on 28 September 2008. The three-letter station code SPB and location code 9587 appear on ticketing systems, and train times for the station began appearing on timetables from May 2007. With a 2007 opening date in mind, the station was to have been served by Silverlink trains, and it was fitted out with Silverlink-branded signage. By the time the station actually opened to passenger service, the rail franchise had passed to London Overground, and the station signage was rebranded. Services Rail services at the station are provided by Southern between South Croydon and and London Overground on the West London Line. London Overground services at this station in trains per hour are: * 4 northbound to , of which 2 continue to (all continue through to Stratford at peak times). * 4 southbound to .North London Line/West London Line timetable (GB NRT Table 59) from 20 May 2013. Southern services at this station in trains per hour are: * 1 northbound to via * 1 southbound to via and East Croydon or Terminus|next= |route=Southern West London Route|col= }} Connections London Buses routes 31, 49, 72, 94, 95, 148, 207, 220, 228, 237, 260, 272, 283, 295, 316, 607 and C1 and night route N207 serve the station and bus station. Gallery File:Shepherd's Bush Overground stn look north.JPG|Platforms looking north File:Shepherd's Bush Overground stn look south.JPG|Platforms looking south File:Shepherd's Bush Overground stn high northbound.JPG|Station looking north from Uxbridge Road File:Shepherd's Bush Overground stn footbridge look south.JPG|Footbridge looking south File:Shepherd's Bush Overground stn footbridge look north.JPG|Footbridge looking north File:Unit 313112 at Shepherd's Bush Overground.JPG|Class 313 unit departs with a northbound Overground service File:Shepherd's Bush Overground stn roundel.JPG|Platform roundel, based on the famous symbol of London Transport, but with Overground orange circle File:Shepherd's Bush Overground stn entrance from south.JPG|Station entrance viewed from the south See also *Shepherd's Bush railway station (L&SWR) - a closed station of the same name south of Shepherd's Bush Common on a closed London and South Western Railway branch line *Shepherd's Bush stations *Imperial Wharf railway station - another newly opened station on the West London Line References External links *Map of London Overground *Some details on the transport aspects of the new development, including this station Category:Railway stations in Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Railway stations opened by Network Rail Category:Railway stations opened in 2008 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Railway station